What Is this feeling?
by puppetlover2
Summary: Valentines fic for all of you. When Metabee and Sumildon find themselves in an awkward position they cant help but too remember the event. Can the involvement of some others bring these two together? Metabee/Sumilidon


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Medabots and all of its respected characters belong to their respected creators.

()

"You can't have Karin! She likes me more!"

"Are you kidding?! I've known her longer! She likes me more!"

Metabee sighed as Ikki and Koji once again fought over who Karin liked more. Said girl continued to be oblivious to eithers feelings for her. He just didn't understand this whole love thing. Sure he had really Oceana, but she had left him once they found her Medafighter. It had broken his metaphorical heart, and he had sworn to never love again. Or at least another Medabot. He still liked his watermelons.

Bored he looked over towards Sumilidon curious as to how the other was putting up with this argument. The STG-Type was just standing off to the side giving off the appearance of not caring. Although he hated to admit it Metabee was jealous of how the other could just stand there and look like he was not bothered by anything at all.

With nothing better to do he decided to watch the other Medabot hoping to find out more about him. It didn't take him long before he ended up sitting down, after all the two humans wouldn't stop fighting anytime soon, no point in standing around the entire time.

()

Sumilidon had the distinct feeling he was being watched. And it was for that very fact that he made to carefully look at his surroundings without showing much movement. He didn't want Koji to think he was being paranoid after all.

It was thanks to this very fact that he saw Metabee watching him out of the corner of his optics. The Medabot was giving a quite intense stare, as if he was staring right through Sumilidon. Unnerved he fidgeted where he was and gave the other what he hoped was an intimidating glare through his visor. This didn't seem to bother the KBT-Type. In fact he didn't seem to even notice it at all.

Down put he went to speak to the Medabot only to see him stand up and meander his way on over.

()

Upon making his way over Metabee promptly plopped himself down next to Sumilidon. After that he patted the spot next to him, "You may as well make yourself comfy. They're not going to let up anytime soon."

Not taking his optics off of the arguing humans Sumilidon responded, "They could stop fighting soon though."

His only response from Metabee was a snort, "You kidding. When they get like this it'll be hours before they stop talking."

"Actually, it lasts no more than half an hour."

"That's because something always stops them. Come on man sit down," And with that Metabee promptly pulled the other down making sure Sumilidons posterior touched the ground, "Resting your legs won't kill you."

Sumilidon only let out a small whine as he attempted to get up only to be stopped by Metabee. Never had he been so glad that their Metafighters were always fighting. "Koji won't like it if I get dirt on his carriage."

"That's his problem not yours." With that said Metabee made another pull on Sumilidon, this time with more force. Unfortunately he used too much, as Sumilidon ended up falling on top of him and knocking the both of them to the ground.

Fortunately for them both their Medafighters never noticed this happen. It would have been an embarrassing situation if they had. For they had landed with Metabee on his back, and one of his arms around Sumilidons waist. Sumilidon on the other hand had his head laying against the others chest and his own arms were very close to circling the other Medabots neck.

Startled Metabee flung the other off of him and left the area in a huff saying that he needed to get some breathing air.

Unaware to either of them this whole thing had been seen by Karin.

()

It was some time before Koji finally decided to take Sumilidon and head back home. As Koji fumed Sumilidon for his part managed to keep his cool despite the traces of dirt that covered parts of his body. He was thankful that Koji was too far into his own thoughts to question the mess. It gave him a chance to think over what happened.

Sure the position he and Metabee had ended up in was an accident, but he had to admit it had felt kind of nice with his head laying there. It was too bad that Metabee had left in such a hurry, he had wanted to lie like that if for only a little longer.

He watched his feet as he moved them along the floorboards of the carriage as he thought about how they would inevitably fight the other Metabot again. He hoped it wouldn't happen soon. Just thinking about even seeing the other left a strange feeling in his abdomen.

()

The next time they fought Sumilidon had still been thinking over what had happened, and Metabee had taken advantage of his distracted mind.

As Sumilidon laid on the ground out Metabee fumed. How dare he not pay attention during their match! It was a disgrace to all self-respecting Medabots everywhere. And it was with these thoughts in mind that he stormed off in a huff.

It never occurred to him that his feet were following a predetermined path until he found himself at the place he had first actually talked to Rokusho. He had found himself at the tracks. In a fuss he continued to growl out how lousy of a Medabot Sumilidon was as he secretly hoped against hope that Rokusho might show up and offer some of his wisdom.

It was while he was in this huff that he never noticed someone come up behind him. In fact he didn't notice the person until they put their hand on one of his shoulders causing him to turn around and make as though he planned to fill them up with lead. It was when he turned around that he stopped himself in surprise with a confused look in his optics. For standing in front of him was Karin with her perpetual smile on her face.

"Karin what do you think you're doing? I could have really hurt you."

She just continued to smile as she gently grabbed his arm and led him away, "Why I just wanted to talk to you silly."

"Talk to me about what?" Somehow Metabee doubted he wanted to know.

()

"So you think Sumilidon might have feelings for me?"

Karin for her part just nodded her head as Metabee thought this over.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Startled Karin looked at him confused as he walked away from her, "But it's true, and I bet you have feelings for him too."

"Not a chance lady. Metabee has no romantic feelings for anybody." Especially not a guy.

She just stood there watching him with a worried look on her face, "Oh dear, I should probably let Uncle Aki know."

()

"So you're saying that Koji's Medabot might be falling in love?"

"Yes Uncle Aki. Shouldn't we do something?"

"Nah. Karin you should know that when it comes to the laws of the heart you should let things go at their own pace."

"Like how Ikki and Koji are always fighting over me?"

"Yes like that."

()

"Stupid Karin and her thoughts of love," Metabee grumbled as he made his way back home. He didn't understand how she thought Sumilidon was crushing on him. And he most certainly didn't have feelings for the other Medabot! Sure the bot had a sleeker more attractive look, and was one of very few Medabots that was able to go toe to toe with him in a role-battle. That definitely put him in Metabee's good books. It was no wonder Karin thought he might have feelings for an appealing Medabot like him.

He stopped mid-step and shook his helm. There was no way he was having these thoughts about that rich Medabot!

It was thanks to all this thinking that he never noticed he was back home until he walked into the door. Exasperated he open the door thinking that maybe he could talk to mom about all this.

()

It was late at the Tenryou household as Metabee watched the late night soaps that his adopted mother came to check on him. Surprisingly he didn't even notice her come into the room. Seeing this she sat down next to Metabee and gently pulled him up against her. Instead of pulling away in an attempt to defend his masculinity he just continued to lean his helm against her side.

She just smiled as he continued to lay there, "Why Metabee I had no idea you liked soap operas."

"I don't watch them, I watch the commercials. The soaps just come on in-between." He didn't know why he even bothered saying that. He knew she saw through it, after all she had this strange thing called mom powers.

He was right, but not in the way he expected. Instead of seeing through his excuse she saw that something was bothering him. "Is there something on your mind?"

He gave her a contemplative look before looking back to the TV with a sigh. "It's Sumilidon. He was out of it when we role-battled earlier. According to Karin he has a crush on me."

Her heart jumped with happiness for Metabee, "That's great."

"That's weird is what it is," He exclaimed as he got up from the couch and paced the area in front of it. "He's a Medabot I'm a Medabot, and we're both guys!" With that said he looked to her for an explanation.

She just gave him another loving look before speaking, "Why Metabee I thought you were all genderless."

"I am not…what?" He gave her a confused look.

"Well think about it," She stated, "You're all cute little robot people. So shouldn't you all have no opinions on preferences? Besides I thought the world was okay with gay people or Medabots."

He looked away in a huff, "You know I never thought of it that way."

()

Medabee had spent the night thinking about what his mother had said. Sure he and Sumilidon were Medabots and you could have a male Medabot in a female body, but surely that couldn't mean anything. Right?

It was with these thoughts in mind that he went with Ikki to attend a get together with the others at Dr. Aki's company. However he wasn't expecting what he saw coming into the building.

Karin had somehow convinced her uncle to dedicate one of the office rooms to them having a party to celebrate the end of the World Tournament. There were drinks and games all over the room, some of which he hadn't even heard of!

It didn't take long for Koji and Ikki to once again compete for Karin's attention. He didn't care about them and how those two are always trying to one-up each other. He had been on his way to find a game that would catch his interest when he saw Sumilidon out of the corner of his optics.

Said Medabot was standing off to the side looking at all that was happening with an air of not knowing what to do. That wasn't what caught Metabee's optics however. He didn't if it was planned or not, but the lights seemed to be shinning on Sumilidon in a way that showed off his body in a way that rather appealing the eye.

Remembering what Ikki's mom had said he altered his path and made his way over to the other Medabot. Making sure Sumilidon saw him he spoke, "Hey we need to talk."

()

The party was a success as far as Karin was concerned as she saw Metabee and Sumilidon spend time with each other. In fact the games she had had brought seemed to help the two interact with each other. In fact she had to keep a smile off of her face as she saw the two sitting off to the side later on. She didn't know what they were talking about, or if they were even talking for that matter. But that wasn't important as she saw Metabee place a servo on top of the one Sumilidon had nearest to him. As far as she was concerned everything was perfect.

That is until Arika came up behind the two Medabots and snapped a picture off them saying how it was the perfect scoop. Sometimes Karin wished Ikki didn't have Arika for a friend.


End file.
